Not all Chess Pieces Follow Orders
by TribalGarnet
Summary: Lizzie blows up and starts telling Ciel off about his choices in life.


"It's your move, Ciel." Lizzie said. She had moved her rook. She took one look at the board and sighed. One could tell just who was winning and who was losing. Ciel still had all of his pieces, but of course Lizzie was losing. She was still learning. He found it pointless to play if he was just going to beat her over and over again. Then he would have to deal with her tears and her whining. "So anyway, you were saying? Life is like chess because?"

"Yes, well, I don't think I should say much more." Lizzie looked up from the game board, not seeing the move he made while she stared, and locked her eyes with his exposed eye.

"Why is that?"

"Just because." There was a long pause as Lizzie moved a pawn, and Ciel used his bishop to claim another one of her pieces. Her gaze trailed to the blue ring on his thumb, staring at the clean cut of the sapphire, before looking up at his face again.

"Why not, tell me! I want to know!"

There was a sigh. "Life is a game of chess. You are the king, and you manipulate the people around you to do what you want to take down another king." Lizzie's expression faded from a big smile to something akin to a blank canvas. He was going to paint her next reaction, it solely depended on what he said. "The only difference…" He looked up at her and saw her expression, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, what am I saying. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

Ciel watched her make a move, but her silence made him hyperalert of the click of the chess piece against the board. She had moved the last knight she had among her pieces. The move she made was marked by yet another click. He noticed the sound of her shoe tapping against the ground, but didn't spend much time dwelling on the thought. She moved her hand to move yet another piece, but instead slammed her hands on the table they were sitting at. The sudden sound caused Ciel to jolt slightly.

"You aren't a king." She muttered, staring at the board.

"... Elizabeth?" Ciel didn't even finish the "th" at the end of her name. She cut into the syllable sharply, with a shout.

"You are no king if you do not even have a queen!" She cried, looking down at him. "You say you are a king, but kings art honest and true to their peasants! You are not honest and true, you are cold and a liar! You aren't a king, you're a spoiled prince who throws tantrums when things do not go your way! Your father was a king! You are a spoiled prince who cannot see the amazing things he has in life!"

Ciel stood up to face his remarkably taller fiancee. "Don't you dare bring my father into this."

"I will bring whoever I want into this conversation, I brought your father into this conversation just like I'm going to bring old Ciel into this conversation! And don't you dare say anything about you being the same person. You aren't the same person! You haven't been the same person for the past three years damn it!" Ciel tightened his lips closed, his exposed eye large. "Do you not notice the sacrifice I do for you? Have you not noticed that my heart aches whenever I try to communicate with you, and then you just slam a door in my face! Do you think I do not notice how you treat me like a child. A child Ciel! But I am older than you!" She slammed her hands on the table again. "What about this game do you think is so great that you can compare it to life! Life is not a mere game, Ciel. Life is not as simple as a game with rules. You can't just compare it to life! Life is uncanny, it follows it's own tempo, it is more comparable to rolling dice than a game of chess! You can't predict rolling dice, you can't rig dice either. It's random, it's all random! You cannot just look me in the eye and dismiss me as a pawn, because I am not a pawn! If you want to compare life to chess at least set your pieces accordingly; I am your queen Ciel! I would go in any direction for you!"

"Why?!"  
"Because I love you, stupid fool! I would wipe out any opponent for you because you are my king, damn it! But you cannot be my king if you do not respect or honor the things you have in life! What's so great about death, Ciel? What do you smile only when you talk about that! Death kills people! Death kills people Ciel!"

"People," he scoffed. "People kill people."

"NO!" She wailed, pounding her fist on the table. Several chess pieces fell over in beautiful discord. A few tumbled over the side of the table. " _Humans_ kill people. _Humans_ kill _humans!_ " She screamed at him, tears in the corners of her eyes. "We are not humans, Ciel, we are _people!_ "

"What's the difference, damn it!"

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT IF YOU ARE A HUMAN, YOU ARE AN ANIMAL IF YOU ARE A PERSON, YOU HAVE THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS. YOU HAVE EMPATHY AND PITY. THAT'S A PERSON. BUT I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU ARE JUST HUMAN, CIEL!"

For once, Ciel couldn't muster a response to her.

"Tell me, tell me Ciel!" She cried. "What's so great about darkness, huh?! Why do you like the dark! Tell me! Why do you purposely hurt yourself now!" The tears in her eyes began rolling down her cheeks, not like waterfalls or rivers, but like ice breaking off into an ocean. "Tell me, damn it! Tell me why you pretend like the world is bitter and dark, when so many beautiful things come out of it! Tell me, Ciel, why are you so reckless! When you're ready to die, are you finally going to notice it all? Are you finally going to look up and think to yourself, 'oh how blue the sky is today', or 'the grass is so green'? TELL ME, CIEL, WHEN YOU ARE ON YOUR DEATHBED, AM I FINALLY GOING TO MATTER TO YOU LIKE YOU MATTER TO ME?!"

She slammed her fist on a wall, and several things tumbled down and shattered upon contact with the floor. He was overwhelmed with the emotion in her voice to think too much about the strength she was dispelling into the wall. "Why do you hide things from me? Why do you treat me like a child? I'm not something you're ever going to be able to get rid of so stop trying and just tell me! Stop being so secretive and just talk to me for once! I'm the most understanding person in the world and you still treat me like I'm nothing but a speck of dirt on your shoe. Is that what you plan, Ciel, do you plan to wipe me off so your shoe can be shiny again? Ciel answer me, damn it, answer me! You were so damn ready to talk before and now I'm demanding an answer and you won't say a word! Talk! Give me your lame excuse! Go ahead! Tell me you stupid spoiled prince! TELL ME ALREADY!"

Lizzie gave the wall one final punch and her fist went through with a bang. She pulled her hand back, staring at the gaping hole she left in the structure, and then stared at her bloodied and bruising knuckles. Looking back at Ciel, she awaited his response, and when he didn't answer after a chunk of time, she walked up to the chessboard. Only her queen and his king were the pieces standing. It was then that she noticed she had his king in check this entire time. She took her move, picking the queen up and knocking the king over. Then, setting her piece in it's place, she fixed Ciel with a bitter cold look and turned away, leaving the room without a word.


End file.
